User talk:Kombatgod
Archived topics: *2011 to 2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 *2018 New Year Happy New Year Kombatgod! I decided to clean your talk page like you do every year. I hope that was okay. -Oishi :Lol wow thank you! Happy new year to you too!--Kombatgod (talk) 00:04, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Sonic’s purple colorization Would Sonic’s purple alternate costume be a reference to NiGHTS? -Oishi I don't know, it feels like a stretch... I mean if that was their intention that'd be pretty cheap... I think we can say it's possible, but it's not worth having a link to the NiGHTS series in the Smash page.--Kombatgod (talk) 18:26, January 10, 2019 (UTC) WWE Wrestling Would you consider WWE fictional because it's usually a performance show over reality? -Oishi :So far no, I haven't considered it, because it's just people putting up stage personas and performing on the ring, it's not an actual fictional universe. I mean maybe it could just barely be considered, but I'd rather not.--Kombatgod (talk) 18:28, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Even if WWE fighters meet with Scooby Doo or Gi Joe. -Oishi Yeah those are technically fictional characters meeting celebrities. I mean they're not characters per se, it's John Cena and whoever else. John Cena is a person, not a character, even if he puts up a persona on the ring.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:34, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Peppa Pig logo Should I use the logo with or without Peppa on it? -Oishi :I'm not sure, it feels like the logo was designed with her there, and there's something missing when she's not there... but I searched "Peppa Pig toys" on Google and it seems most merchandise uses the logo without her, so I believe we should go with that one.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:23, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Adam Ruins Everything I guess this isn’t fiction even though the “sister” isn’t his actual sister. -Oishi :Yeah I would say it isn't, it just talks about real life topics, it's not a fictional story. If the sister is a fictional character, than she's a mascot character.--Kombatgod (talk) 10:17, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Dai in Jump Force Since Dragon Quest is a new franchise in Jump games, it should be newsworthy. However, I don’t know when we should put in the news of when Dai was confirmed. There was a leak, but does that count for when. -Oishi P.S.: Would you consider the Jump Series as the most hype crossover franchise after Smash? :I believe they have officially confirmed it, so I think it's better to put in the date of the announcement. Maybe we can also mention he was leaked some days prior, but it's not super needed. :Aand... yeah I think that probably is, if you don't want to count the Avengers series.--Kombatgod (talk) 22:50, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Is Avengers more hype than Smash to you? -Oishi :No, not lately at least. When the first Avengers movie came out I was pretty hyped though. Now not really, and also the MCU is established like one franchise, so it's almost not a crossover any more. Either way I am a manga fan, so I'm looking forward to the new Jump game, but I have other things to think about and there also is MK11 coming out so I'm more hyped about that right now.--Kombatgod (talk) 00:52, January 26, 2019 (UTC) What Jump manga franchises do you currently read? For me, One Piece, Dr. Stone, Food Wars, My Hero Academia, Black Clover, and Promised Neverland. -Oishi Currently I'm not reading much, I'm mostly a fan of older ones, like Fist of the North Star, Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump, Saint Seiya... and One Piece. Yeah, OP is current but old at the same time, having started 20+ years ago. I followed it from pretty much the start and I think it's the best comic ever written. Not perfect, but better than any other I ever read.--Kombatgod (talk) 01:07, January 26, 2019 (UTC) How’s Kaido as a dragon? -Oishi News Template I want to know how full the news template should be on the home page. -Oishi I used to keep it at 5 entries, but if they're shorter then they can be more. However only one image should be there at every time.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:23, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Should I put Kingdom Hearts III in the news? -Oishi Sorry, I didn't see the question somehow. Yeah I think it's totally worth noting, especially since it has new worlds. When Jump Force releases, should I replace the Smash Bros. Ultimate pic with the Jump Force one? -Oishi P.S: Don’t know if the background should include Jump Force characters as well. That means over 100 characters in a Where’s Waldo type background, even when it’s confirmed Jump Force will have 51 characters (9 being DLC). :Yes, the image is welcomed, if anything because the Smash one is sliding down too much. About the background I'm working on something else for the 2000 pages mark (but I doubt I'll finish it in time, even though I deleted some of the useless series that got created at one point, as you might have noticed from the number dropping a bit). I want the new background to be a representation of all the series featured on the site, not just one release like it has been up to now.--Kombatgod (talk) 23:05, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Don’t know if covering a lot just by Crossover series would help. Those cover a lot of characters. -Oishi Pac-Man’s Neutral Special Should we mention that move in the Pac-Man X Super Smash Bros. page? -Oishi What move? The neutral special is obviously mentioned, like every other special. Oh yeah an extra mention is the Flagship attack that's based on Galaxian (while the flagship is an item in Pac-Man, the way it flies is based on Galaxian)... oh and also his grab move I think is based on Galaxian.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:24, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Do you have any idea of putting the Wii Fit Trainer and the other Mii related games? -Oishi I think Mii characters come from either specific games such as Mii Plaza ones or from the Wii games series, so each one can be treated as a thing on its own. However since the game sometimes considers a "Mii" series we might also have a summary page about all Mii characters or something like that, similar to the Game & Watch X Super Smash Bros. page (which btw I'm planning on rewriting soon enough.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:30, January 29, 2019 (UTC) I’m guessing Wii Fit is part of the series as well. Also, do we count with Mii Fighters? -Oishi Yeah Wii Fit, Wii Sports and the rest are all part of the Wii series, even if Smash gives each one a separate series logo. About Mii Fighters they're technically original characters, and they're even considered "Super Smash Bros." series in the games themselves, do they don't count.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:44, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Atop The 4th Wall Back again seeing what I missed and I saw you're debate on whether or not AT4W had original stories or not. Well I believe its safe to say they do considering This Playlist contains a ton of hours of 11 storylines and a movie based around said series so I believe its safe to say to let the page stay. -Dragonsblood23 :Hey glad to see you back!! Thanks for the link to the playlist, it's just what I needed. Personally I kinda hate this "Channel Awesome" syle of reviews where they want to make a comedic storyline at all costs (despite loving Nostalgia Critic whose reviews are actually like short movies, and loving various reviewers from Channel Awesome when being honest and natural)... but I shouldn't my personal taste get in the way of judgement. I still think technically the reviews without a storyline aren't fiction, but these do count even if very cheap, so whatever, it would be weird to just have specific episodes from the series.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:20, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :Now that I think about it, though, one thing that concerns me is references to Linkara in other media. Even if the series is fictional, it feels like "Linkara" is not a character, but rather a pseudonym, so references to him are references to a non-fictional character... but whatever. We can say theyre "arguable" links and let readers decide for themselves.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:25, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Kombat, just want to remind you didn’t answer my Kingdom Hearts question for the news template. -Oishi Yeah i'm back doing what I do best.... ........dissappearing and reappearing every so often to throw in cameos and crossovers from obsecure series (mostly comics and shows) :P -Dragonsblood23 Jump Stories I’m starting the Jump games pages. However with my limited knowledge, it may be limited to One Piece, Dragon Ball, Assassination Classroom, My Hero Academia, and Black Clover. Here’s what I got from J Stars based on menu: *Story Mode: Don’t know how to tackle this (unless it’s something like Subspace where we only find references) *Cards: These seemed to be like trophies, but I don’t know. There are 4 levels of cards per character. The fourth has the character be with another character. For example: Luffy’s 4th level card has him with Goku. But Goku’s fourth level card is different. He’s with Naruto. Don’t know how you want to list these. *Character Infos: More similar to original Smash Bros. Way of doing it. *Locations: This is strange to me as stages=/= adventure locations. For example: J Star’s Dragon Ball stage is Planet Namek, but the locations you visit are the Kame House and Korrin’s Tower. However with One Piece, you fight in Alabasta and you visit it as well. However, you can also visit Hiriluk’s Sakura Kingdom. Do we relate this with Brawl? Tell me what you think? -Oishi :I honestly know very little about the Jump series, I need to do some research myself to come to conclusions. About the cards we should probably list each character's four cards and then also give a special mention to other cards where he appears in since they're purposefully made to create a crossover (unlike trophies in smash like some Final Smash ones, where characters from other series happen to appear). About locations, the general idea for Smash was that each stage available in vs mode is a representation of the series, then we list other references separately; here it should be the same, but if adventure mode has its own set of stuff representing the series then it should have its own section explaining it. Actually for Brawl as well I considered a lot of times about adding a section about Subspace emissary, listing all the roles of each series' characters and stuff like that, but then I realized it would be useless since it's mostly original elements plus characters from the game itself interacting; Jump is different since adventure mode itself is a crossover with its own representations apparently.--Kombatgod (talk) 13:28, February 1, 2019 (UTC) I guess we have to start thinking about how we’ll approach this the Kingdom Hearts way. By the way, we should think of strategies of how to make linked pages like that. For example: are we going to show the Kingdom Hearts version of Let it Go? As for Jump Force, I see there are transformations the characters can be in. Example: SSB and Golden Frieza. -Oishi :Transformations are always interesting because they're extra references. Idk if they're considered different characters (maybe like Sheik in Smash Melee), or just power ups, it depends on how the game implements them. :About KH I guess we should describe the worlds in detail when they feature rooms based on the movies (for example Nightmare before Christmas comes to mind: every room in that world is based on a scene from the movie). And also explain how the game retells the events of the original movie, and in what way it changes it. Let it go is absolutely worth noting. Somebody also released a video comparing its version with the original, and we could embed it.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:20, February 2, 2019 (UTC) How would you talk about Transformations in Jump Force like Zoro putting on a headband? -Oishi :I don't know how it's treated in the Jump series. I know that in the manga he does that to concentrate and trigger his abilities or something like that, but idk if in the Jump games he gets different moves or what. For example in most Dragon Ball games every Super Sayan transformation is a separate character, and even games where you can transform from one to the other give them separate movesets; if it's like that then we can consider them different characters, otherwise it's just the same character, or rather sub-characters if they don't have their own portrait on the select screen.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:13, February 4, 2019 (UTC) For J Star, the story starts with Luffy talking to Nami in Alabasta (background, not stage), she mentions the Thousand Sunny needing repairs. They hear god of Jump and Luffy travels on a ship to fight people heading to Corrin Tower. He first meets Ace who plans on helping Whitebeard be Pirate King. In this case, how do we put info in this wiki? Remember, Luffy and Ace are playable characters. -Oishi :If the story is complex I think there should be a section about just the story. These aren't parts of the character being represented in the game, they're one extra story with a bunch of references to the original series.--Kombatgod (talk) 12:59, February 10, 2019 (UTC) I say it might be as complicated as Subspace, but with dialogue and a lot more references than just playable characters or obstacles. While there is character interaction, it’s not cinematic. Don’t know what to say about that? -Oishi I'd have to watch it all myself, but the point about Subspace is that it didn't include many references to Nintendo series, it just took Smash characters an put them in its own original world. The few actual references are put in Other References, except for bosses since they're actual additional assets representing the series. In this case if you think the story itself doesn't necessairly reference anything then I wouldn't bother telling everything that happens, you can just list the places and characters that appear in story but are not selectable in the game, and that can be it.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:32, February 10, 2019 (UTC) From how I’m viewing Jump Force, I’m feeling like it’s taking its story similar to Sonic Forces (trying to be all serious with cinematic cutscenes to tell a story). Also there’s a thing with character interactions. For example, Deku confronting Blackbeard has him mention Tokoyami, one of his classmates. Don’t know how to incorporate them as well. -Oishi :Again, I'll make research o it myself at one point and then I'll be more helpful, but right now all I can say is: if you think these kind of references are only once in a while, then they can be "other references"; if you think the whole story is meant to be a meeting of the various universes with its own characters and places and it's all worth noting, than you can tell it all in detail.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:54, February 13, 2019 (UTC) So the customization in Jump Force is basically more complicated than the Mii costumes. You can customize as someone like Sakura, but you have to figure out the customizations yourself. They don't tell you the name of hairstyles or clothing, but they at least give you very accurate representations of different characters from different series, and more than an abstract look to them I'm a little worried about dealing with customization. -Oishi Wal-Mart Super Bowl Commercial 2019 Wal-Mart just showed a Super Bowl commercial involving different vehicles from different series. How do we put it in the wiki as it follows the commercial rule. -Oishi :I guess something like the 2014 RadioShack SuperBowl Commercial. However I don't think it was a Super Bowl commercial, I think it was released before.--Kombatgod (talk) 00:05, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Kombatgod, I made a comment on Zoro. Also, here’s an extended portion of the commercial. It came almost last month. -Oishi One Piece Just want to know how far you are in One Piece. -Oishi :Lol I'm a little behind, they basically just arrived at Big Mom's island. Btw I only read the manga, I don't watch the anime, so I usually let a bunch of issues come out and then read them all in a row.--Kombatgod (talk) 20:48, February 4, 2019 (UTC) RogersBase said he rather watch the anime than read the manga, despite how much slower that is. -Oishi :Personally I don't like how the anime adds a lot of filler episodes, filling an already extremely long series with inconsequential detours: no matter how long it is, the original story is very cohesive, every island they visit is the direct consequence of what they experienced in the previous island. There can be interesting filler episodes and sometimes they even fixed some continuity problems, but I find the experience of reading the manga more relaxing and immersive, so it's just how I'm used to enjoy the series, I can understand others preferring the anime.--Kombatgod (talk) 01:24, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Do you mean when they entered the chocolate island, or the woods on the island where Big Mom’s chateau is? -Oishi Err... I guess in between. I stopped right after the brief fight between Luffy and Sanji, where he says he doesn't want to be with them any more, and Luffy decides to remain on that spot waiting for him or something like that... I can't remember precisely cause I read it 6 months ago; there have been 3 or 4 new volumes since, but I still have to buy a missing one, so I can't go on... which btw means that yes, I'm buying the whole series, and I'm running out of space to store it.--Kombatgod (talk) 13:11, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Did you read when the other family meme-bears fight Luffy? -Oishi How do we incorporate the one-shot Monsters to connect with One Piece? It came before One Piece was created. -Oishi :It technically is a story on its own, so I guess we can call it Monsters (Eiichiro Oda) or Monsters (manga) or something like that. :However it was published worldwide (I think, maybe not in America?) in the volume "Wanted!" so we could apply the Anthology rule and only consider the Wanted! series, grouping all stories from that volume in one page (God's Gift for the Future also has a connection through joke characters, while Romance Dawn is a OP prototype), but may be better not to, also since each story was previously published as a stand-alone on Shonen Jump. Let me know what you prefer. :If you're wondering about the link type it's obviously type 1 link from Monsters to One Piece because it's the same author and the same publisher and he's referencing it in One Piece, not the other way around.--Kombatgod (talk) 12:23, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Do I put the link when Zoro mentions Ryuma in Thriller Bark? -Oishi Yeah, I think that's when it's first revealed that Monsters really happened in OP's universe.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:07, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Eden’s Zero Virtual Reality The latest chapter of Eden’s Zero (Chapter 30) also features references to Rave Master and Monster Soul, two other works by Mashima. Is it type 1 or type 3? -Oishi Kombatgod, just wanted to remind you of something in here. -Oishi :Yeah I was trying to look into it, cause I'm not familiar with either work, I did check that all three were published by Kodansha, so there's potential for a type 1 link. :However about the Rave Master reference, at the end there's the Tanchimo, right? Well, since they are in a digital world that would normally be type 2, however they say that the digital people became self aware and are now alive, so I believe the Toy Story rule applies; all we gotta check is if it's just an accessory of the avatar (type 2) or an actual living NPC (type 1), I can't tell from the chapter itself guess we'll have to wait for the next one. :I don't know where's the reference to Monster Soul though.--Kombatgod (talk) 12:28, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Just want to let you know the next chapter is out. Don’t know if that one helps. -Oishi :Well they do say that the Tanchimo is just part of the avatar, so it probably counts as type 2, even though somebody says it's based on some hero's steed so maybe it' based on something really existing. Idk, I'll read both mangas at some point, but right now I don't know them enough to come to a conclusion. :Speaking of which, I still don't get where's the Monster Soul reference in the previous chapter.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:50, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Forbidden Planet adverts I know how much you love crossovers, I found this advert that features not only Marvel and DC characters, but Judge Dredd, Dick Tracy, Vampirella and even Asterix! Oh, and it's based on Forbidden Planet comic book store, which was based on the movie of the same name and Robby the Robot is there too. Zakor1138 (talk) 03:38, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Wow. The most absurd thing is that it's an actual universe in the Marvel Multiverse, if we take the Appendix as official.--Kombatgod (talk) 11:28, February 7, 2019 (UTC) When an article becomes Public Domain This won’t happen until years later but if one of the articles in here becomes public domain, do we delete the article as well as it’s other connections? -Oishi :Lol no, but the series would stop there, we just wouldn't list any subsequent release nor connection. That's how it is, the series exists as long as it's not public domain, therefore we can tell everything that happened during its trademarked life.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:26, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :Actually things may even be more complex than that: technically it's a singular work and the elements originated from it that enter public domain, not a series. So if we make things simple and say that a work is public domain after 100 years, then when Steamboat Willie enters public domain in 2028, Mickey and Minnie Mouse would become public domain characters, and everybody would be free to use the characters... but not any element from later works. This means that Mikey Mouse's current look with the small eyes and flesh colored face would still be copyrighted until 2039, since it first appeared in the short Mickey's Surprise Party. And similarily the 1990 short The Prince and the Pauper wouldn't be public domain until 2090, so any reference to it specifically would still count. The 2013 Mickey Mouse cartoon would only become public domain in 2113, so if Disney released any other cartoon featuring elements from that show it would still count as actual releases in the Mickey Mouse series. It's a sort of chain of events that can keep a series going beyond the expiration of its original copyright, and I believe it's something unheard of, since only in modern times can an IP be active and profitable for 100 years.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:29, February 7, 2019 (UTC) So what happens if it gets that heavily complex? -Oishi I'm not sure, but I believe I found some connections tracing their way back to the 20s which could include series currently in the public domain. (basically Marvel, DC and Disney comics had licensed characters from older novels that have since become public domain, but weren't at the time) I'll check better and if that's the case then I'll make a page about some of these public domain series that we can then use as reference.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:54, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Terrible Writing Advice Don’t know if this is allowed to count. JP Beaubin has basically put his stereotypes and have them seen with Stormtroopers. He kind of created his own universe. -Oishi I don't understand what you mean.--Kombatgod (talk) 13:24, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Look at his “How not to write Star Wars” and “Evil Empire” video. They show that the Stormtroopers taught them terrible aim. -Oishi :Oh ok now I get it. Well in my opinion videos like these don't count as fiction, they technically are video essays or reviews. I know sometimes they feature original characters, but they're still basically comments on movies or tv shows or whatever. Not worth mentioning in my opinion.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:39, February 12, 2019 (UTC) It now makes me wonder why we should keep AVGN or Nostalgia Critic, since they do feature original characters and do it in a review. -Oishi :At first I didn't want webseries, I only included AVGN because he had a game and a movie, so I think we can agree it's a fictional series. I was against NC at first as well, but other users covinced me because he does have original stories that have nothing to do with the reviews themselves, like the love story between Hyper Fangirl and Devil Boner, so we can consider every review a short movie in its own right. The most important thing is that HE is an original character and the series is about him, and he made crossovers with other original characters, most notably AVGN. :One more little thing to take into consideration is the production value. I usually don't consider that for big series (so I'll be including the CDi Zelda games in the Zelda page because no matter how crappy, they are Zelda games officially released), but in these cases we're reaching the edge of fiction, where we are not sure if something counts or not, so production value can be a little thing that pushes us in one direction: if a person just puts on a hat and uses a nickname, that's not enough for us to believe that he exists in its own fictional universe; if he just draws a stick-figure and calls him "stick man", that's ot really a full fledged character; if he makes an actual animated show with a storyline, then maybe we can consider it. Stuff like that.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:32, February 12, 2019 (UTC) He has made up stories like his Rival or Holiday Special videos. Do those count? -Oishi :They might, but it's really not worth talking about if it's just a series with pop culture references without any real crossover. A series like Penny Arcade I would never consider since it's just a webcomic about a couple of guys playing video games, so even if it's fictional characters with a fictional story there's no point in talking about them in Crossover Wiki; however they did have a real crossover with Poker Night at the Inventory so it suddenly becomes an interesting series. :I mean I wouldn't create the page for a series like that (at least not before making pages for all Marvel series, all DC series, all Disney series, and so on) but I also wouldn't delete it if somebody else made it (of course if they convince me that it actually is a fictional series)--Kombatgod (talk) 16:56, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Could you check comment for Jump Stories? -Oishi P.S.: I heard of bad things Deku said to Piccolo. The Lego Movie Does it follow the Toy Story rule even though it’s a depiction of a child’s imagination? -Oishi :Yes absolutely. The movie's universe is an actual universe even if it's all in his mind.--Kombatgod (talk) 17:25, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Lego Movie 2 mentioned Marvel not picking up. Should we count it or is it too vague? -Oishi :I don't know the context (I still gotta watch the movie), but if they just mentioned Marvel then it's a reference to a real life company and doesn't count.--Kombatgod (talk) 12:32, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Dragon Quest characters in Dragon Ball In the Dragon Ball manga chapter 114, a couple of Dragon Quest characters appear in the background. This panel has an orc and a shaman, while this one has an archdemon. What kind of link is this, considering Akira Toriyama did the designs for the Dragon Quest series? Zakor1138 (talk) 19:16, February 21, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah I was aware of that but dismissed it as only characters inspired on them, because technically Akira Toriyama was just a guy hired to draw those monsters, they're Enix property... but like an idiot I forgot that Shueisha likely had publishing rights for DQ as well back then! (it took me Dai in Jump Force to realize that) So yeah, I guess we can change them to type 1.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:54, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Kirby Zelda Chest Did no one make a picture of the chest look for Kirby’s Stone ability? -Oishi Doom X Commander Keen It was confirmed in a 2018 tweet that Keen is the son of the Doom Guy as stated by MatPat. How do we treat tweets? -Oishi Dr. Stone X Dragon Ball In Chapter 60 of Dr. Stone. There’s a lot of reference to different cultures. I also believe I saw a picture of Gohan in the picture. Could you check to make sure as well as different references? -Oishi